Retailers, wholesalers, and other product distributors typically maintain an inventory of various items that may be ordered, purchased, leased, borrowed, rented, viewed, and so forth, by clients or customers. For example, an e-commerce website may maintain inventory in a fulfillment center. When a customer orders an item, the item is picked from inventory, routed to a packing station, packed, and shipped to the customer. Likewise, physical stores maintain inventory in customer accessible areas (e.g., shopping area), and customers can pick items from inventory and take them to a cashier for purchase, rental, and so forth. Many of those physical stores also maintain inventory in a storage area, fulfillment center, or other facility that can be used to replenish inventory located in the shopping areas or to satisfy orders for items that are placed through other channels (e.g., e-commerce). Other examples of entities that maintain facilities holding inventory include libraries, museums, rental centers, and so forth. In each instance, for an item to be moved from one location to another, it is picked from its current location and transitioned to a new location. It is often desirable to monitor the movement of inventory, users, and other objects within the facility.